


Ghost: dead!England X Reader

by ZA_Black92



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Just notesDoggy Denmark is a Danish Mastiff a large dog breed that are commonly a rusty color. but, in this story his fur is blond with a spiky fur on top of his head resembling his hairstyle his little hat included. he also wears a black collar with red studs and a silver ax shape dog-tag with a crown engraved on it.America/2p AmericaAmerica wears a hooded jean vest with the American flag on the back over a light grey t-shirt. he also wear khaki cargo pants stuff into combat boots and a chain hanging from one of the pockets; his robot arm has a tattoo of a cheeseburger.





	

 

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. And the song[Ghost](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlEb3L1PIco) [which is awesome ]belongs to Mystery Skulls the animated video belongs to Mysteryben27.**

 

**please support the official release.**

**_**

 

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**Ghost:  skull demon England x Reader x possessed America.**

**Featuring dog Denmark.**

 

  
_Cause the world might do me in._  
  
Alfred kept his eyes trained on the road as he glanced down at his metal robot arm as a bubble of uncertainty formed in his stomach. but, a yip from Mathias caused him to look over to the dog and a girl with {F/c hair} wearing {F/c and style} outfit who give him a small smile which he returned.  
  
It's all right cause I'm with friends.  
Cause I'm giving up again It doesn't matter.  
  
Suddenly the van seemed to choke and die; causing the dog and Name to look at the blond man somewhat peeved “Hey! don’t look at me! The tank was full I swear!?” he defended “Right…” the {nationality} replied sarcastically with her dog who nodded along to her tone. 

  
A sudden flash of lightning caused the three to jump, then notice the large black mansion; with boarded up cracked windows that emitted an eerie green glow "W-was that T-there before?" Alfred gulped as Name stared in awe"Who cares Al let's check it out!" (H/C-cette) and Mathias got out out ran up the house beckoning him to follow.    
  
_And I'm feeling like a ghost  
And it's what I hate the most_  
  
Three entered the mansion as the lights went out then saw a green will-o-wisp float to the foyer candles. that lit up in green flames all the way to the main hall chandelier, which summoned a small group of ghosts and other ghouls. Making Alfred and Mathias the shiver in fright.   
  
_Cause I'm giving up again  
And this time (this time, this time)_  
  
while Names (E/c) eyes brightened in joy and excitement like a child on Christmas; at the sight the mint bunny ghosts. “They’re so cute!” she squealed only to change her opinion when the ghosts cute faces distorted into monstrous snarls causing the group of three to run.  
  
_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear _  
  
  
The three ran into a hallway filled suits of armor one of which swung it’s sword at the trio! Both Name and Alfred dodged and slid to a stop; then looked at Mathias, "Holy shit!?/Matty!!" they reeled back in horror at the sight his supposedly headless body; only for the large dog to pop his head out from the collar like a turtle causing the two humans to sigh in relief briefly.  
  
_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear _  
  
  
The three then looked at the portraits’ a Masked man (Turkey), a Duchess (Belarus), a Count (Romania) and a Priest (Norway) all turned their angered gazes on the trio; popping out of their frames screaming at them. Next thing she knew Name was holding Alfred princess style with Mathias on his head shaking in terror. while the Duchess smirked and pulled a rope opening a trap door sending our trio falling.  
  
_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear _  
  
The trio fell down a long hole that reminded Name of Alice in wonder land, as three big mirrors approached the {F/c} haired girl, Alfred and Mathias looked at them for a split second they saw Name’s eyes as hollow sockets, Alfred's hair and eyes were red and he was missing his left arm, and Mathias’s mirror just shattered the girl and the dog looked at each other, then at the bespectacled blond who fell deeper into the dark void below them, while they fell into a floating cupboard and landed in the kitchen.  
  
**Alfred POV**  
  
_Try and hear me then  
I'm done Cause I might   
just say this once._  
  
Alfred landed with a grunt then, looked up confused as to the whereabouts of his companions. before a loud thumping noise got his attention. and saw an altar with a black and green coffin in the center. the American boy watched in terror as the coffin open to reveal a skeleton with large eyebrows (if that’s even possible?) wearing a punk pirate captain suit, with a gold heart shaped broach on his left breast pocket; and a crack under it’s right eye it levitated out of the coffin and Alfred backed away.  
  
_Sayin'_ _it's played out in my dream  
It doesn't matter…_  
  
The skeleton landed across from the shivering blond; as it looked down at the beating gold heart on it his chest sadly; before looking at the cowardly American in rage and pointed a gloved finger at him.  
  
_Time for givin' up the ghost_  
_“Fuck, it's you I hate the most”_  
  
Alfred pointed at himself  "M-me???" he squeaked in terror as the altar erupted in green flames as the skeleton’s hollow eyes flashed emerald, while green flames covered it’s head almost resembling a familiar shaggy hair style. Alfred let out a girly shriek! as he jumped to his feet and bolted from the room with the demon not far behind.    
  
_And there's no guarantee It doesn't matter_  
  
**Third Person POV**  
  
Alfred kept screaming as he ran from the basement to the kitchen; where Name and Mathias were helping themselves to some ridiculously large/tall sandwiches. as the hysterical American shrieked "Run! it wants to eat me!!!" as he ran passed the girl and spiky furred dog looked at each other, then saw what Alfred was running from the two yelped! and threw their food at the angry demon chased after the trio.  
  
_This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear _  
  
The Demonic skeleton chase after the trio through various doors and passageways. but, as they were approaching the portrait room again; Mathis stopped once the pooch noticed one of the painting was of his owners, van the blond dog sat and watched it like a TV…  
  
**_Sometime in the past_**  
  
_Name, Alfred, Mathias and an unknown blond man in punk clothes and large eye brows were driving to a supposedly haunted mine, they entered. and the unknown man kissed Name; not noticing how Alfred jealously glared at them before they split into two teams._

 _But, for some reason Mathias had a bad feeling and followed after the two men; the dog watched as Eyebrows lean over the side of a cliff above some jagged rocks.  Just as Alfred’s skin darkened while his eyes and hair turned red (it's 2P America)._  
  
It all happened really fast Alfred reached out and pushed Eyebrows off the cliff! who was impaled on the rocks below…the horrified blond barely had time to react as Mathias who had turned into a three tailed wolf creature.

 _who snarled and attacked the possessed American tearing his arm off! Name who had seen Eyebrows fall, screamed at the sight of her dead lover, and fainted Mathias used his powers to erase Eyebrows from her memory...Only he and Alfred knew what truly happened that night._  
  
**_Back to reality_**              
  
  
When this came to light Mathias glared toward where his humans went. and followed them just in time to see the Skeleton rushing at a cowering Alfred. only for Name to step in and closed her eyes waiting for whatever was going to hit her…only, nothing happened she opened her eyes, and looked up at the skeleton sad distant green ones.  
  
__This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just disappear   
  
the skeleton stopped it’s rampage suddenly; and stared at the small girl in surprise he slowly went up to her and looked into her confused eyes. as he offered his heart broach to her which she reached for with a small flicker of recognition in her eyes. but, before Name’s fingers could even graze the gold heart, Alfred grabbed her arm as he and Mathias ran for the front doors.  
  
  
Name reached out to Arthur who desperately did the same just as his broach fell to the floor cracking on impact; thus turning a silvery blue, and for a brief second he thought he saw Alfred smirk as his eyes flashed red. Causing the un-dead Brit to lose it! and conjured a turret of bright emerald flames, that erupted from all around him and flew towards the running trio who mange to get out just in time.   
  
The ghost watched as his former friends piled into the van and drove off... his emerald eyes stared into the dark horizon. then, Arthur looked down at his broken “heart” and clicked it open. inside was a photo of Name and himself, when he was alive and a small card that read: Will you marry me?  Arthur had changed into his human form as he faded away along with his mansion a small tear fell down his cheek.  
  
the end~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just notes
> 
> Doggy Denmark is a Danish Mastiff a large dog breed that are commonly a rusty color. but, in this story his fur is blond with a spiky fur on top of his head resembling his hairstyle his little hat included. he also wears a black collar with red studs and a silver ax shape dog-tag with a crown engraved on it.
> 
> America/2p America  
> America wears a hooded jean vest with the American flag on the back over a light grey t-shirt. he also wear khaki cargo pants stuff into combat boots and a chain hanging from one of the pockets; his robot arm has a tattoo of a cheeseburger.  


End file.
